


Sorry, I tried

by Jaemin_Jung



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Birthday, But whatever, Cake, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I know Hank's birthday was a little over a week ago, Just a shit ton of fluff, Kisses, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Poor Connor, Post-Revolution, no beta we die like men, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemin_Jung/pseuds/Jaemin_Jung
Summary: It's Hank's Birthday, and Connor wanted to surprise him.





	Sorry, I tried

Hank woke up to the sound of his bedroom door opening. Forcing his eyes open, he looked over at his clock which read 8:16 am. He looked back at the android walking towards him with a tray of food in his hands.

"Good morning Hank," Connor set the tray on the side table and went to open the blinds and let the light flow throughout the room.

Hank sat up and rubbed his face, "It's too early," he mumbled.

Connor sat at the edge of the bed and smiled, putting the tray on Hank's lap, "I made you a hearty breakfast consisting of bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast. There is also a mug of freshly brewed coffee. This meal contains 620 calories and plenty of nutrients to start your day."

Hank looked between the tray and Connor, "You didn't have to bring it to me Connor."

"I know. But I thought it was a good idea seeing what day it is. Happy Birthday Lieutenant."

Oh. Hank knew now why Connor had decided to do this. He had forgotten his birthday, deemed it unnecessary to celebrate it since it was pointless to do alone. Now that the revolution was over, androids were free and he took Connor in since he didn't have anywhere else to go. Connor was  _literally_ his saving grace. Ever since the android came to his house that night, he's been watching Hank, closely monitoring his moods, less so now that it's been a year of nothing but the usual irritation caused by other people. 

"You didn't have to do this Connor. I don't care about my birthday, really, it's not that special anyway."

"Don't say that. Of course it's special. It's your birthday: one of the most special holidays of the year. According to popular beliefs.  _I_  think it's special. I mean, I like the idea of celebrating your birth. It means that you're still here. I'm glad I met you Lieutenant. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't," he looked away, his LED spinning yellow. 

After Hank had finished his breakfast, he started getting ready for work while Connor cleaned up.

"Thanks for breakfast Con. I'll see you later," he kissed Connor on the forehead and finished getting ready before heading out to work.

* * *

After Hank had left, Connor walked Sumo before heading out towards the store.

He saw many cakes pre-made but he had researched all things special for birthdays and saw that people would sometimes bake their own cakes, decorate, and set up their homes for a 'surprise party.' It was last minute to invite other people to join, but Hank most likely did not want anyone over anyways. Also, the list of good relationships the man had was very slim at best. So he decided to just make a special dinner and bake a cake for dessert. 

Attempt after attempt and the kitchen was covered in flour, sugar, cocoa, and many other ingredients. He looked up many instructions for baking, but he couldn't get it right. He's never made anything like this before. His LED was constantly on yellow, swirling so fast it might as well fly off his head, and it even sometimes flickered to red.

He had been trying for many long hours to make the cake that he had completely forgotten about dinner. 

1st attempt: Connor had never baked before, so it was obvious the first attempt wouldn't be good.

2nd attempt: Connor couldn't choose between whipped cream or icing for the topping.

3rd attempt: He had wanted to add some fruit but it added it too early and it melted into the cake. At least he didn't burn anything.

4th attempt: Sumo had come over to 'test' the batter, jumping on Connor who dropped the bowl and both of them were covered in batter. 

He started to clean up as best he could before he started the 5th attempt, not realizing the time as he heard Hank pull up in the driveway.

Now he was panicking. His LED was spinning on red, flickering to yellow, and he tried to clean faster, despite knowing it was useless.

Hank had walked through the door, smelling all the beautiful failures of baking attempts, "Jeez Connor what the hell happened here? Looks like the kitchen exploded."

Connor stood there with his back to Hank, head down, LED still red, "Sorry Hank. I wanted to surprise you with a special dinner and cake, but I've never baked before, so everything that  _could_ go wrong  _did_ go wrong."

Hank moved closer to the android, seeing the red. Connor had clearly been trying very hard, but it didn't end up how he wanted. The android was definitely a perfectionist.

"Well shit Connor. Don't stress yourself out with these kinds of things," he put his hand on Connor's shoulder, "I appreciate the effort, but you don't  _have_  to do anything like this."

"I was hoping to make dinner, but I forgot about it because I tried all day to make the cake....but now it's ruined and so it your kitchen," he shook his head, looking around at the mess.

"Hey. It's okay Con. It's the thought that counts," Hank assured him.

Hank looked around and looked back at Connor, chuckling.

"What's funny Hank?" Connor asked in a dispirited tone.

"I can't believe you," Hank's laughing now, "Look at this place."

Connor was not following.

"What happened? Hahaha. How did you manage to get the batter  _everywhere_?"

"I don't know what's so funny about me dirtying the kitchen."

"It's the reason why it happened. Haha. Don't be upset Connor, it was just an accident. Heh, you still have icing on your face too," Hank tilted Connor's head up to get at his chin, kissing away the strawberry frosting.

Connor looked up at the Lieutenant, "I'm sorry about your kitchen."

Hank smiled and pecked his lips, "Come on. Lets clean up, order some pizza and watch a movie yeah?" 

"Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally putting all my time into writing these lmao
> 
> I wrote all the ideas down in my notebook, and they will, one by one, be posted here. Probably one a day LOL
> 
> Probably.


End file.
